Over the Misty Mountains
by Caladhiel999
Summary: Thorin and his wife and men are on their quest to reclaim Erebor. Leaving at home two young sons, Thorin will do anything to keep his wife alive and be sure that both of them return to them. Rated M for Language, Violence, Sexual Scenes, Drinking and frightening scenes. Thorin/OC
1. Leader's Wife

Over The Misty Mountains

Written By: Caladhiel Alcarin

Chapter 1

Leader's Wife

My name is Silivrenniel. I am happily married and have been for nearly 10 years. My hair is long and black with dark red highlights, I am thin but very strong, my eyes are a dark blue and my skin is tan. I am traveling to the Shire, to Bag End where my husband and several of our companions are meeting. He would not even tell me what it was about. I am on of the Dunedein Rangers of the North, and I met my husband in the Blue Mountains in Belegost. At first we hated one another, but as time went on, we realized that there truly was a fine line between love and hate. I love him more then anything in this world and the next. He asked me to marry him and I had wanted nothing more. Now we have two sons and he loves them both so much. They brought joy to both our lives. They are at home, for they are still very young. My oldest is only 7 and my youngest is almost 5. It had been hard to leave them but he said it was necessary.

I looked down at my ring now and smiled to myself. I came to a beautiful round green door. I rang the bell and a small hobbit answered.

"Good evening."

"I…I…."

"OH! She is here brother!"

I looked over the hobbit's shoulder at Balin. I smiled and then looked back to the hobbit and bowed.

"I am Silivrenniel Oakenshield. May I come in?"

He stepped aside but said nothing and I walked into the house. I hung up my emerald green cloak and smiled at Dwalin and Balin.

"Evening lass." Dwalin said.

"Has he come yet?"

They knew who I spoke of.

"Not yet. He traveled north, but he will come." Dwalin assured me.

I smiled and nodded, but I was hoping my husband would already be here.

"Have you eaten lassie?"

I shook my head and they led me to the pantry. Another ring of the bell came and the hobbit ran off down the hall.

"You must be Mr. Boggins!"

I smiled.

"Fili and Kili."

I guessed that he meant Baggins. Mister Baggins tried to shut them out but they pushed their way into the house.

"Have you boys lost your manners?" I asked.

I placed my hands on my hips and looked at them. They smiled and I hugged them and kissed their cheeks.

"Hello auntie." Kili said.

"Auntie?" Mister Baggins asked.

I looked at him and nodded.

"Yes I am their aunt by marriage."

He nodded and then we went to help Balin move things around so everyone would fit. Another ring came and Mister Baggins went off shouting. I heard him open the door and then I heard grumbling. The rest of the company and Gandalf the Grey came walking in and I smiled.

"Ah so she is here! But where is our leader?" Gandalf asked.

"He will be here soon."

"So you left the lads at home?" Oin asked.

I nodded.

"They are with Dis. Thorain and Thrin are at home with Dis." I said.

"Aye a good thing. This is no journey for them to be making."

"It was hard to leave them though." I said sadly.

Bofur put his hand on my shoulder and I smiled a little.

"I need to go outside and think a little bit. I will wait for him."

They nodded and I walked outside and climbed up onto the hill that was the hobbit's home. The wind blew in my face and I smiled a little.

"I miss you my sons. Mother and father will be home soon." I said.

I hoped the wind would carry my words to him. I smiled and started to sing.

_You'll remember me when the west wind moves upon the fields of 'll forget the sun in his jealous sky as we walk in fields of she took her love for to gaze awhile upon the fields of his arms she fell as her hair came down among the fields of you stay with me, will you be my love among the fields of barley?We'll forget the sun in his jealous sky as we lie in fields of the west wind move like a lover so upon the fields of her body rise when you kiss her mouth among the fields of gold.I never made promises lightly and there have been some that I've broken,But I swear in the days still left we'll walk in fields of 'll walk in fields of years have passed since those summer days among the fields of the children run as the sun goes down among the fields of 'll remember me when the west wind moves upon the fields of can tell the sun in his jealous sky when we walked in fields of gold,When we walked in fields of gold, when we walked in fields of gold._

"Silivrenniel?"

I smiled at the sound of that voice. That deep, commanding and yet soothing voice. I jumped down and into my husband's arms. He smiled and kissed me lovingly.

"You are late Thorin." I said.

He chuckled.


	2. Lord and Lady Oakenshield

Chapter 2

Lord and Lady Oakenshield

Thorin's POV

She landed in my arms as she had six years ago.

'You are late Thorin."

I chuckled and kissed her again.

"Forgive me love. I lost my way twice. Gandalf said this place would be easy to find."

She laughed and I set her down. I knocked on the door loudly and someone opened it. I looked in and then up.

"Gandalf." I smiled and walked in. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way twice. Would not have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door."

Silivrenniel walked in after me.

"Mark?! There is no mark on that door it was painted a week ago!" Mister Baggins said.

"There is a mark I put it there myself." Gandalf looked at me. "Bilbo Baggins allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield, and you have already met his lovely wife Silivrenniel Oakenshield."

I handed my cloak to Kili and then looked at the hobbit.

"So, this is the hobbit?" I circled him. "Tell Master Baggins have you done much fighting?"

"Pardon me?"

"Axe or sword? What is your weapon of choice?" I inquired.

"Well I do have some skill at conkers. If you must know, but I fail to see why that is relevant."

I smirked.

"Thought as much, he looks more like a grocer then a burglar."

Silivrenniel raised her eyebrow at me and I winked at her. She smiled and shook her head. I took her hand and we went into the dining room.

Silivrenniel's POV

I sat next to Thorin and Bofur. Mister Baggins, gave him food and we all gathered in the dining room.

"What news of the meeting in Ered Luin? Do they all come?" Balin questioned.

"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms."

They were excitement in the group and I put my hand on Thorin's shoulder. Something seemed to be troubling him.

"Thorin?"

"What do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say?" I looked at Dwalin. "Is Dain with us?"

To be honest I had never truly liked Dain. He was greedy and had others do his work for him. So what Thorin said next did not surprise me.

"They will not come. They say this quest is ours and ours alone."

I squeezed his shoulder and he looked at me. I smiled to comfort and reassure him. He smiled small and put his hand over mine.

"You are going on a quest?"

I looked up at Mister Baggins.

"Ah Bilbo! My dear fellow, let us have a little more light." Gandalf said.

Bilbo went off and Gandalf pulled something out.

"Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, through woodlands and wastelands," He lay a map on the table. "Lies a single solitary peak."

Bilbo leaned forward to get a better look.

"The Lonely Mountain."

Bofur nodded and I felt a sinking feeling in my heart.

"Aye, Oin has read the portense and portense say, it is time!" Gloin said.

"Birds have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold. When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end!" said Oin.

I closed my eyes.

"What beast?" Bilbo asked.

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, Chiefest and greatest calamity of our age." I looked around. "Airborne fire breather. Teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks…..extremely fond of precious metals….."

"Yes I know what a dragon is." Bilbo said walking forward.

Ori stood up suddenly.

"I am not afraid! I am up for it! I shall give him a taste of the dwarvish iron right up his jacksie!"

I burst out laughing and his older brother Dori pulled him down into his seat.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us! But with our number just fourteen, and not fourteen of the best…..nor brightest…Though I am not referring to you lass."

I smiled and the others looked at him.

"Here! Who are you calling dim!?" Ori asked.

Fili slammed his hand on the table.

"We may be few in number! But we are fighters, all of us! To the last dwarf!" he said slamming his hand down again.

"And you forget we have a wizard in our company! Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time.' Kili added.

"Ah well no I…."

"Well how many then?" Dori asked.

"What?"

"How many dragons have you killed?"

I smiled a bit. They made it sound as if it were so easy to slay a dragon. Thorin looked at Gandalf, who choked on his pipe smoke.

"Go on! Give us a number!" Dori said.

At his words all the dwarves stood up and began to speak loudly.

"Please, please!" Bilbo tried.

"ENOUGH!" Thorin said standing.

They all sat down and he looked at all of us.

"If we have read these signs do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread, the dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk, perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected."

I noticed Balin looked slightly uncomfortable at his words about the treasure. I looked at him with a raised brow, but he smiled and shook his head.

"Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?! DU BEKAR! DU BEKAR!"

"You forget that the front gate is sealed! There is no way into the mountain." Balin said as Thorin sat.

"That my dear Balin is not entirely true." said the wizard.

I looked over confused, but my confusion only grew when I saw him hold up a key. Thorin's eyes went wide.

"How came you by this?" he asked in shock.

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain." I bit my lip. "Only for safekeeping. It is yours now."

He handed the key to Thorin and I could see the pain on his face. I leaned close to him.

"May I have a word with you?"

He nodded and we walked off into the hall.


	3. Understanding

Chapter 3

Understanding

Once we were away from listening ears I looked at my beloved husband.

"Thorin…..I do not like this."

He sighed and I quickly took his hands.

"Do not think I do not understand, I do. But Thorin…you have a family now. And this quest…."

He touched my face.

"Shhh-hhh, do not think of such things. We will see our sons again. I will never let anything happen to you."

I closed my eyes and covered his hand with mine.

"You do not understand. I cannot lose you."

He pulled me into his arms.

"You will not. I promise."

I closed my eyes and buried my face in chest. I clutched at his tunic and he stroked my hair.

"Everything will be alright. I will not die and nor shall you and we will reclaim our home and then bring our sons home. They will love Erebor."

I smiled at the thought of our boys running around and laughing. I pulled back and nodded. He kissed my lips and I leaned into him. I ran my tongue over his lip and he deepened the kiss. He pulled back and rested his forehead against mine.

"We should go back to them."

I nodded and we walked back to the others.

"Continue." Thorin said.

Gandalf nodded and pointed to the map.

"These ruins speak of a hidden passage leading in to the lower halls."

"There is another way in!" Kili said excitedly.

"Well if we can find it but Dwarf Doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skills to find it, but there are others in Middle-Earth who can."

Thorin looked at him and I hoped there would be no fighting.

"Now the task I have in mind shall require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage. But if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done."

"That is why we need a burglar." Ori said.

I smiled at him and Dori pat his hand.

"Hm, and a good one too. An expert I would imagine." Bilbo said.

An amused smile tugged at my lips and Thorin slowly looked at him.

"And are you?" inquired Gloin.

Bilbo looked at him. Then he looked around as though he thought he had been speaking to someone else.

"Am I what?"

"He said he is an expert! Hehe!" Oin said.

I held back my laughter. Oin had some trouble hearing.

"What me? No, no! I am not a burglar. I have never stolen a thing in my life!"

"I am afraid I have to agree with Mister Baggins. He is hardly burglar material."

Bilbo nodded. I looked at him.

Thorin's POV

She held him under her sharp gaze. I saw a small smile play at her lips.

"Aye the wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." Dwalin added to his brother's comment.

"He is just fine." Dori said.

They all started to argue once more. Silivrenniel continued to look at Bilbo. Though I knew she was mine and she only really loved me, I felt a small pang of jealousy. I shook my head then Gandalf stood, and I noticed it grew dark.

"Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar then a burglar he is! Or will be when the time comes. Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet, in fact they can pass unseen by most if they choose."

"He is right." I looked at my wife. "I am one of the Dunedein you all know this, and we have camps stationed here and there and we protect these peaceful people from harm. Several times I know a hobbit or two has passed even my sharp eyes. I suspect these were of the Took family." She said.

Gandalf smiled and nodded.

"And while the dragon is accustom to the smell of dwarf, the scent of a hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. There is a lot more to him then appearances suggest, and he has a great deal more to offer then any of you know," he looked at the hobbit. "including himself."

I remained unconvinced. He sat back down and looked at me.

"You asked me to find the fifteenth member of this company and I have chosen Mister Baggins." He leaned closer. "You must trust me on this."

I looked at him and then I looked at Silivrenniel. I always looked to her for support and advise. She looked at Bilbo and then smiled back at him. There was such love in her eyes. She nodded and I nodded.

"Very well, we will do it your way."

"What no….."

"Give him our contract." I said.

Balin stood and pulled a contract from his bag.

"It is just the usual summary of out of pocket expenses, time required, funeral arrangements, so forth."

I took contract and….'handed' it to him.

"F-funeral arrangements!?"

He walked off to read it over. I stood and leaned closer to Gandalf.

"I cannot guarantee his safety." I whispered.

"Understood."

I paused before adding,

"Nor will I be responsible for his fate."

He looked at me and I saw the worry in his eyes.

"Agreed." he said with a small smile.

"Up to but not exceeding 1/14th of total profit if any…hm that seems fair….Present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof, including, but not limited to, lacerations….. Eviseration?" he flipped the page and slowly looked at us. "Incineration?!"

"Oh aye he will melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." Bofur said.

Silivrenniel's POV

I felt bad for Bilbo. I stood up and walked out into the hall with him.

"Are you alright laddie?" Balin asked.

"Yes I just…I feel a bit faint."

Bofur stood up.

"Think furnace with wings."

"Air! I need air."

"Flash of light! Searing pain then poof! You are nothing more then a pile of ash!"

I looked at him in disbelief. Bilbo shuddered.

"Nope."

He fell to the ground.

"Mister Bilbo?" I asked.

"Oh very helpful, Bofur." Gandalf said.

I picked up the poor hobbit and carried him to his living room. I set him in his little armchair and then left the room.


	4. Lament For Erebor

Chapter 4

Lament for Erebor

I sat down in the hall next to Thorin. Balin was sitting across from him.

"He will be alright. Just a little shaken up is all."

Thorin put his arm around me and kissed my temple.

"I cannot sign this. You have got the wrong hobbit."

I looked over and saw Bilbo walked down the hall to his room.

"It appears we have lost our burglar. Probably for the best, the odds were always against us. After all what are we? Merchants, miners, tinkers, toymakers. Hardly the stuff of legend." Balin said.

"There are a few warriors amongst us." Thorin said.

I looked up at him. He was smiling a little.

"Old warriors." Balin said.

"I would take each and every one of these dwarves over an army from the Iron Hills, for when I called upon them they answered. Loyalty, honor, a willing heart, I can ask no more then that."

I looked at him with a worried expression. Balin stood up.

"You do not have to do this. You have a choice. You have built a new life for us in the Blue Mountains. You have two sons who need their father and mother. We have a life of peace and plenty. A life that is worth more then all the gold in Erebor."

"From my grandfather to my father, this," he pulled out the key. "has come to me. They dreamt of the day when the dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. There is no choice Balin…..not for me."

"Then we are with you lad. We will see it done."

I sighed and pulled away from him.

"Silivrenniel?"

"There is always a choice Thorin. We always have a choice. You chose me did you not?"

He sighed and I walked out into the living room. Soon all of us were gathered there and Thorin started to sing,

_Far over the Misty Mountain cold_

_To dungeons deep, and caverns old_

_We must away ere break of day_

_To seek our pale enchanted gold_

_The dwarves of yore made mighty spells_

_While hammers fell like ringing bells_

_In places deep where dark things sleep,_

_In hallow halls beneath the fells_

_For ancient king and elvish lord_

_There many a gleaming golden hoard_

_They shaped and wrought, and light they caught_

_To hide in gems on hilt of sword_

_On silver necklaces they strung_

_The flowering stars, on crowns they hung_

_The dragon fire, in twisted wire_

_They meshed the light of moon and sun_

_Far over the Misty Mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep, and caverns old_

_We must away ere break of day_

_To claim our long-forgotten gold_

_Goblets they carved there for themselves_

_And harps of gold, where no man delves_

_There lay they long, and many a song_

_Was sung un-heard by men or elves_

_The Pines were roaring on the height_

_The winds were moaning in the night_

_The fire was red it flaming spread_

_The trees like torches blazed with light_

_The bells were ringing in the Dale_

_And men looked up with faces pale_

_Then dragon's ire, more fierce then fire_

_Laid low their towers and houses frail_

_The mountain smoked beneath the moon;_

_The dwarves, they heard the tramp of doom_

_The fled their hall to dying fall_

_Beneath his feet, beneath the moon_

_Far over the Misty Mountains grim_

_To dungeons deep, and caverns grim_

_We must away ere break of day_

_To win our harps and gold from him!_

I knew how important this was to him. That was why I came. He told me to stay home where it was safer. But I would not let him leave without me. I made a decision and I could not go back on it now. I looked at Thorin and he looked at me. I smiled at him and nodded.

_I made a promise six years ago that I would stand at your side until the end. I do not plan on breaking that promise._


	5. Bittersweet

Chapter 5

Bittersweet

Thorin woke me up the next morning and our journey began. We saddled our horses and ponies and then rode off towards the east. Thorin was very quiet. I looked over at him.

"Thorin?"

He looked at me and I raised my brows.

"What is wrong?"

He shook his head and I frowned. Thorin and I never kept secrets from each other. I was hurt, I did not understand why he was acting the way he was. I rode behind with Dwalin.

"It is not you lass. You know that right?"

"I know not what to think my friend. We have never kept things from one another. I have no secrets with him and I always thought that he told me everything. I guess I was wrong." I said.

Thorin's POV

Her words brought pain to my heart. How would she be able to understand? Gandalf had been given the map and key by my father. Why had he not just given it to me himself? Was he still alive or had he been killed? So many questions had been left unanswered. I knew that what I was doing to Silivrenniel was wrong. I had to make it right. Before I could do anything, a cry reached us.

"WAIT! WAIT!"

I stopped my pony and saw none other then Master Baggins running towards us.

_I cannot believe it._

Silivrenniel's POV

I smiled as Bilbo handed the contract to Balin.

"I signed it."

Balin looked it over and then nodded with a smile.

"Everything appears to be in order. Welcome Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

He winked at him.

"Give him a pony." said Thorin.

"Oh no! That is not necessary! I do better with my legs. I have done my fair share of walking holidays, even got as far as Frogmorton once….AHHH!"

I laughed as Fili and Kili lifted him onto a pony. I smiled and Gandalf rode alone beside Bilbo. I looked at Thorin and he motioned for me to ride up to him.

"Silivrenniel I am so sorry. I never meant to be that way with you." he said.

"What is wrong?"

He looked around.

"Later. I promise."

I nodded and we continued on. There was a slight stall when Bilbo realized he had forgotten his pocket handkerchief but it was solved when Bofur gave him a piece of his tunic. In the end we stopped near a small alcove. I led Thorin away and sat down on the grass.

"Please tell me what troubles you." I said.

He sat down. I took his hands in mine. He looked at me and I gave him a comforting smile.

"I will listen and give whatever aid I can."

He smiled sadly.

"Why could my father not give me the key himself? Is he still alive? Was he killed? There are so many questions that have been left unanswered Silivrenniel."

I touched his face.

"I know, I know. And I know it is unfair. But you were given many years with him. Be grateful for that."

Thorin's POV

I knew her parents had long since passed. She did not like to speak of it and I never pushed her to do so. If one day she wanted to tell me then I would be there to listen. I pulled her lips to mine and kissed her deeply. Her fingers started to play with the clasps on my armor and I pulled back.

"What if they hear us?"

"I can be quiet." She kissed my neck. "Can you?"

I had never been able to resist Silivrenniel. I pushed her back and hovered over her. She smiled and slowly started to undo the ties of her shirt. I growled and kissed her neck hungrily. I threw off my armor and tunic and felt her breasts on my chest. I moaned and she trailed her fingers down my back. I shivered and kissed her lips. Her tongue slid through my lips and started to wrestle with mine. She moaned into my mouth and I pressed down on her. Her hand brushed over my erection and I shuddered.

'Take them off." She said.

I did not hesitate and I removed the rest of my cloths and hers. I ran my hand down her body and rubbed her clit. She gasped and threw her head back. I smiled and kissed the base of her throat, then moved to her breast.

"Oh Thorin!"

Hearing her moan my name made my willpower leave me. I grabbed her hips and thrust into her. She bit down on her lips to keep from screaming.

"Forgive me… I did not meant to hurt you my love." I said.

She smiled and leaned forward for a kiss. I gladly pressed my lips to hers and then slowly began to move within her. She made a noise somewhere between a gasp and a moan and I moved faster.

"Thorin…..touch me." she begged.

I moved my hand between us and once more rubbed her clit. I could feel her tighten around me.

"Thorin….."

"Silivrenniel….."

My voice moaning her name was her end. She reached her orgasm and I released deep within her. She clung to me and looked into my eyes with such love. I smiled and kissed her softly again and again.

"I love you so much Thorin. I love you more and more every minute."

I slid out of her and sat up with her in my arms.

"You know I love you more then anything. And our two beautiful sons, you have given me so much. All I can give you in return, is my love, my loyalty, protection and warmth."

She smiled and rested her head against my chest.

"That is all I want." she whispered.

I kissed the top of her head.


	6. My People

Chapter 6

My People

As we walked back to the others we were met by a sound I knew all too well. Thorin pulled me close to him.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked.

"Orcs." said Kili.

"Orcs?"

"Throat cutters. There will be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them." Fili added.

"They strike in the wee small hours of the night. Quick and quiet no screams. Just lots of blood." Kili said.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I felt Thorin tense up. They chuckled and he walked forward.

"You think that is funny?" they looked up. "You believe a night raid by orcs is a joke?"

"We meant nothing by it." Kili said.

Kili was always trying to prove himself to Thorin. It made me sad to how his face fell.

"No you did not." Thorin turned and started to walk off. "You know nothing of the world."

I sighed and looked at Kili.

"I swear I did not mean it."

"I know Kili, I know."

"Do not mind him laddie." I looked up at Balin. "Thorin had more cause then most, to hate orcs."

They looked over at him and so did I. He stood with his hands behind his back and stared out over the land.

"Perhaps you should tell them lass. You remember that story far better then I."

My nephews looked at me. I stood up and looked away towards my husband.

"After Smaug took Erebor, your great-grandfather, Thror tried to reclaim the Mines of Moria. But our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of orcs, led by the most vile of all their race…" Thorin tensed. "Azog the Defiler. A giant Gundabad Orc, who had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. You know that is where you come from, as well as your cousins, Azog was not like his kin, he was pale, with eyes cold and blue as ice. Scars lined his chest, face and back. He was a terrible sight to behold. You both know of my heritage, and you know I was the only one of my people fighting there, because I admired your uncle for all he had done. That was when we first met."

I looked over at Thorin again and smiled.

Thorin's POV

I remembered that day. The day I met my beautiful Silivrenniel, it was a bittersweet day.

_As I looked over, that Pale Orc held up the head of my grandfather. He threw it down, looking directly at me. _

"_NO!" _

_I looked around for my father, but he was nowhere to be found. I had her his cry of rage, but I could not see him. I did not have the time to worry about it. Now the Pale Orc was coming for me. Anger coursed through me and I went forward to fight him. He knocked my sword and shield from my hands and threw me backwards. I rolled down the hill and then I heard a shout. But it was not from any of my soldiers. It was the shout of a woman. I turned around and saw her. Her long dark hair all around her, wielding an elvish blade and little armor. She jumped up avoiding Azog's swing and landed behind him. _

'_Is she an elf?' I thought. _

_She did not look like an elf. She looked at me with deep, dark blue eyes. _

"_Get your weapons! Hurry!" _

_As she turned Azog hit her hard in the stomach. I came to my senses and grabbed onto something. It was an oak branch. As he swung at me I used it as a shield. When I finally got to my sword I swung and cut off his arm. He howled in pain and retreated. I stood, still holding onto the oak branch. _

"_BARUK KHAZAD!" _

_I rushed forward with what remained of my army and we drove the orcs back. And as we finished I saw her. The young woman who had given me time to save myself. _

I heard Balin now finishing the tale.

"But there was no feast, nor song that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And that is when I looked at him and thought, there is one who I could follow, there is one I could call king."

I sighed and then slowly turned. They had all woken up and were now looking to me. Silivrenniel looked at me with such love and pride. But I could not feel it. The love yes, but what had I done for her to be proud? She trusted me, looked to me for comfort, and understanding. She told me her heritage, and even though at first I was disgusted, as the years past I fell in love with her. She married me even though I had nothing to offer her, and she had been by my side since then.

"And the Pale Orc? What happened to him?" The hobbit asked curiously.

"He slunk back into the shadows from whence he came. That filth, died of his wounds long ago." I answered.

I went to a rock and sat down.

Silivrenniel's POV

After everyone had gone to sleep and it was my watch, I walked over to Thorin. I knelt down in front of him.

"Thorin."

He slowly opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Thorin you remember that day we met I know you do. And I saw it in your eyes this night, and you have many things to be proud of. You led your people to victory, you built a good life for them, and you gave me a life I never dreamed I would have." I put my hand on his face. "Never doubt yourself. You are a great king, a wonderful husband and father and so much more. And I love you."

He pulled me up and sat me on his lap. He rested his forehead against my temple.

"How am I so lucky as to have a wife such as you?"

I smiled and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Do not question it."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me, and soon we both fell off to sleep.


	7. Of Parasites and Trolls

Chapter 7

Of Parasites and Trolls

I regretted having kept a secret from Thorin all these years, yet I was relieved he forgave me. But I did not feel I deserved his forgiveness. I sat alone watching the sun set. I could smell the food Bombur was making and found myself suddenly ravenous. I stood up and grabbed a bowl of stew. I noticed Bifur was looking at me strangely. I raised a brow and he beckoned for me to follow.

I followed him towards the forest and we stopped at its edge. He looked at me seriously and then put his hand on my stomach.

"I do not understand."

He said something in the dwarven language. Thorin had been teaching me but I was not yet fluent. Although I did hear the words 'carrying', and also 'stay healthy'. My eyes widened and I knew what he meant.

"I am with child!"

He shook his head and my confusion returned.

"Then what…."

He pointed to his eyes and then stretched his hand out to his side.

"So….I will be in the future?"

He nodded then said something else in dwarven.

"Winter? Is that when it will happen?"

He nodded again and I fell to my knees. Bifur put his hand on my shoulder.

"Oh Bifur I cannot allow this to happen, not while on such a dangerous journey."

Bifur patted my back and gave me a warm smile. He said something and I smiled. I knew he was telling me it would be alright.

"Thank you Bifur. You are a good friend to me. Let us keep this between us for now."

He nodded and we walked back to camp. Thorin came rushing to us.

"Thank Aule you are safe!"

"What happened?"

"There are three trolls. Bilbo stayed behind to try and free the ponies." Fili said.

I looked at him and his brother. I knew that Bilbo Baggins would not willingly volunteer to face three trolls.

"We have to help him." I said.

Thorin nodded. He knew it was pointless to argue with me. I took out my bow and we ran off to help him.

Thorin's POV

I knew arguing with my wife was futile. She never gave up and she never lost hope. She disappeared into the trees and I knew she was smart enough to stay hidden.

Silivrenniel's POV

I climbed up into a tree and jumped from tree to tree until I was close enough to where I could shoot the trolls. But I was too late! They had Bilbo!

"Haul his toes over the fire! Make him squeal!"

I aimed to shoot but before I could release my arrow, Kili jumped out.

"Drop him!"

"You what?" said a troll.

Kili swung his sword then held it on front of him.

"I said, drop him!"

The troll threw Bilbo to Kili and they both fell to the ground. Then the others came charging out and started to fight. I aimed and began to fire at the trolls. They never found me, and for that I was grateful. But they caught Bilbo. In all the chaos I was unable to prevent his capture.

"BILBO!"

Kili tried to run forward but Thorin stopped him.

"No!"

"Lay down your arms! Or we will rip his off!" The troll threatened.

There was nothing I could do without risking poor Bilbo's life. Thorin stuck his sword into the ground and the others threw down their weapons. Thorin saw me and I was about to jumped out but he gave me a warning look. I nodded sadly and I watched as my friends and family were taken and put either on a spit or into sacks. I watched and there was nothing I could do. Thorin kept his eyes on me and I held back my tears. I had to do something! Damn if Thorin got upset with me! I would rather have him alive and upset with me then dead.

"Do not bother cooking em! Let us just sit on them one by one and squash them into jelly!" said a scrawny troll.

"They should be sautéed! With a sprinkle of sage!" said the troll with an apron.

"OH! That does sound quite nice!"

"Well I care not what we do with them! Dawn is not far away! I do not fancy being turned to stone!"

My eyes widened and I smiled. I jumped to another tree directly above Thorin and the others.

"Wait! You are making a terrible mistake!" said Bilbo suddenly.

I looked at him.

"You cannot reason with them they are half-wits!" Dori said.

"Half-wits!? What does that make us?!" Bofur snapped.

Bilbo hopped up and went closer to the trolls.

"I meant with the seasoning."

I frowned.

"What about the seasoning?" asked a troll walking forward.

"Well have you smelt them? You shall need something stronger then sage before you plate this lot up!"

My eyes widened in rage. I looked at Thorin.

"TRAITOR!" he shouted.

I aimed to shoot Bilbo.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf!?"

"Well actually I know the secret to cooking dwarf!"

I was confused now.

"The secret to cooking dwarf is….."

"Yes?"

"Go on! Tell us the secret!"

"Yes I am telling you the secret is…..to skin them first!"

Now I understood. He was distracting them.

"Tom get me filleting knife."

"What a load of rubbish! I have eaten plenty with their skins on! Scoff em I say! Boots and all!"

"He is right! Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf!"

He went and picked up Bombur.

"Oh no not that one he is infected!"

I held back my laughter when I saw the troll and Bombur's faces.

"Yes he has….worms in his…..tubes!"

He dropped Bombur onto the others.

"In fact they all have them they are infested with parasites! It is a terrible business I would not risk it if I were you!"

"For goodness sakes! Did he just say parasites!?" Oin asked Kili.

"Yes, and we do not have parasites! You have parasites you little rat!"

I looked at Thorin and gave him a pleading look. He seemed to understand and then he kicked Kili. They all looked at him and then back at the trolls.

"I have got parasites as big as my arm!" shouted Oin.

"Mine are the biggest parasites! I have huge parasites!" Kili added.

"We are riddled!" Said Ori.

"Yes we are badly!" Dori said.

"I know what is going on! This little ferret is taking us for fools!"

"Ferret!?" Bilbo said offended.

"Fools?"

The scrawny troll went and this time picked up Thorin.

"LAU!"

I shot the trolls hand and it dropped Thorin and then howled in pain.

"There is an elf! Somewhere in the trees Bert!"

"THE DAWN WILL TAKE YOU ALL!"

I smiled as Gandalf appeared. The tolls turned their attention to him.

_A wizard is never late nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to._

"Who is that?"

"No idea." Said the apron troll.

"Can we eat him too?" asked the scrawny one.

I smiled as Gandalf broke the boulder upon which he stood with his staff. Sunlight washed over us and the trolls shrieked and tired to run, but it was too late. They turned to stone. Everyone started to cheer and laugh and I saw Thorin smiled. I jumped down and immediately began to untie him.

"Are you alright!?" I asked in a worried tone.

As soon as I freed him he pulled me into his arms.

"Yes, yes I am alright."

I held him tightly.

"I was so scared I would lose you! All of you!" I said.

"Hush! You have not lost us and I promised you would not."

I smiled remembering his promise. I pulled back and kissed him.


	8. An Old Hatred

Chapter 8

An Old Hatred

When everyone had their weapons and armor back, Thorin went to talk with Gandalf. I went to Bilbo and hugged him.

"You helped to save my family and friends. I am in your debt Master Baggins." I said.

"Oh no my lady. I would have done it anyway. They are my friends as well."

I pulled back and smiled at him. I kissed his forehead and then went to find my husband.

Thorin's POV

"Where did you go to if I may ask?" I asked Gandalf.

"To look ahead." he said simply.

"And what brought you back?"

"Looking behind."

I smirked and chuckled a bit.

"A nasty business. Still here you all are in one peace."

"No thanks to your burglar."

"Thorin he saved your life. And the lives of our friends and nephews."

I looked at Silivrenniel. She looked at me sternly.

"He was very brave and had the courage to face all three trolls when he knew well the consequences. Not only has he earned your thanks, he has earned your trust as well I should think."

I sighed knowing she was right.

"You are right. Forgive me my beloved Silivrenniel."

She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Ú-moe edaved meleth nin. There is nothing to forgive my love."

I smiled and took her hand. She smiled and then I looked at the stone trolls.

"Since when do Mountain Trolls venture this far south?" I asked.

"Oh not for an age. Not since…..a darker power ruled these lands." said the wizard in a low voice.

My eyes widened in alarm.

_Could it be? Could he have somehow come back? No! That is nonsense! He was destroyed!_

I looked at Silivrenniel and saw the alarm and fear in her eyes. I squeezed her hand.

"Fear not Silivrenniel. It is impossible."

She nodded, but I knew she was still worried. Yet there seemed to be more to her worry then just the possibility he may have returned.

"They could not have moved in daylight." Gandalf noted.

"There must be a cave nearby!" I said.

I started to walk off but Silivrenniel let go of my hand and I stopped.

"Silivrenniel?"

She smiled.

"The last time I went into a troll lair was the last. You shall see why."

Somehow I knew I would regret not staying with her. I went with Gandalf, Nori, Dwalin, Gloin and Bofur to find the troll cave. We found it and the stench brought tears to my eyes. It was horrid.

"Now I know why she stayed."

Gandalf chuckled. As we walked we found a whole matter of jewels and gold and silver.

"Seems a shame just to leave it lying around." Bofur said.

I smirked.

"Anyone can take it." he said.

"Agreed! Nori…." said Gloin.

Nori looked at him.

"Get a shovel."

Gandalf and I went into the back of the cave. There were many swords and weapons but only two caught my eye. I took them and handed the longer one to Gandalf.

"These swords were not made by any troll." I said.

"Nor were they made by any smith among men."

I heard Gandalf draw the sword.

"These were forged in Gondolin! By the High Elves of the First Age!"

I looked at the sword in disgust and started to put it back.

"You could not wish for a finer blade." said the wizard sternly.

I put it back anyway and left.

Gandalf's POV (1 out of 3)

_Save me from the stubbornness of dwarves!_

I took the sword he had put back and walked out. On my way I found yet another Elven sword.

"Bilbo! Here this is about your size."

I handed him the little sword.

"I cannot take this."

"The blade is of Elvish make. Which means it will glow blue when orcs or goblins are nearby."

"I have never used a sword in my life." He whispered.

"And I hope you never have to. But if you do remember this, true courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one."

I walked off to fine the only one who could put sense in Thorin's head.

Silivrenniel's POV

Gandalf approached me with a sword. I was confused because I had always told him my father's sword would be the only one I used.

"Silivrenniel I need your help."

I raised a brow and he showed me the sword.

"We found this sword in the troll cave. Thorin would have taken it, but when I told him it was forged in Gondolin he put it back. From what I can tell this is an important sword. It is a good blade, still sharp and you know it will glow blue when orcs or goblins are near."

"You wish for me to speak with him."

He nodded. I sighed.

"He has always been stubborn. I will speak with him, but I can make you no promises."

He nodded and I took the sword.

"Something is coming!" Thorin shouted.

I drew my father's sword and ran to Thorin's side.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!"

I laughed when I saw it was only Radaghast. I looked at Thorin and then walked off knowing he would follow. And he did.

"Silivrenniel? Is everything alright?"

I took the sword and then turned and faced him. He sighed and looked down.

"Gandalf put you up to this." he murmured.

"He is right! Thorin why can you not accept this is an excellent sword and use it? Is it simply because it was made by elves? Is that it?"

Thorin's POV

I did not want to hurt her feelings.

"Look at me Thorin!"

I looked at her. Her tone was sharp and her expression one of anger and disappointment.

"Is that the reason?"

I nodded. She glared and then threw the sword down in front of me.

"Perhaps then you have forgotten that I have Elven blood in my veins, as do our sons! As will our unborn child!"

That caught my attention. I looked at her, eyes wide.

"Y-you…are with child?" I asked.

Tears filled her eyes and she fell to her knees. I dropped to her side.

"Yes! Yes I am and in winter I will give birth! I am so sorry Thorin! We are on a dangerous mission and I had to go and…"

"Shhh-hhh! There is nothing to forgive my love! I am happy! And I am so sorry I acted a fool. I will use this sword! And I will protect you and our unborn child. I am so sorry I acted the way I did."

She smiled at me through her tears.

"I forgive you. I love you Thorin."

I kissed her and then held her in my arms.

"And you shall name our child." I said.

She pulled back and smiled at me.

"Thor…..Thor son of Thorin."

"You will give me a third son?"

She smiled.

"I think so. I just….have this feeling that it is a boy."

I smiled and placed my hand over her womb.

"Thorain and Thrin will love him." I said.

She covered my hand with hers and I looked up at her. She touched my face and then rested her head on my shoulder.


	9. Protection

Chapter 9

Protection

Silivrenniel's POV

We decided to keep the news of the baby between us, well us and Bifur. I still wondered how he had known. I took Thorin's hand and we walked back to the others. Bifur smiled at me and I smiled back. Gandalf was still speaking with Radaghast. He pulled something out and showed it to him. I frowned and felt a strange and unwanted presence from it. Before I could say anything a how rang through the air.

"Was that a wolf? A-are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asked nervously.

"Wolves? No that is not a wolf." said Bofur.

A twig snapped and I looked up. I took my bow and shot the warg as it jumped forward.

"WARGS!"

"LOOK OUT!"

As I turned another warg jumped forward. Someone knocked me out of the way. After Thorin and Dwalin killed the beast I found it had been Bifur. I hugged him and then Thorin looked at me.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded and hugged him.

"Warg scouts! Which means an orc pack is not far behind!" he said.

"Orc pack!?" said the hobbit.

"Who did you tell about your quest!? Beyond your kin?!" Gandalf asked.

"No one."

"Who did you tell!?"

"He told no one!" I shouted.

"What in Durin's name is going on?" Thorin asked.

"You are being hunted."

I put my hand over my stomach and Thorin held me tight.

"We have to get out of here!" Dwalin said.

"We cannot! We have no ponies! They bolted." Ori said.

I was scared, not for myself but for my unborn son.

"I will not let any harm come to you." Thorin whispered.

I nodded.

"I shall draw them off!"

I looked at Radaghast with concern.

"These are Gundabad Wargs! They will outrun you." said Gandalf.

"And these are Rosghobel Rabbits! I should like to see them try."

Radaghast jumped on his sleigh and was off.

"We stay together and go as fast as possible."

Thorin took my hand and we followed Gandalf. Radaghast looked as though he were enjoying being chased by the wargs.

"Stay together." Gandalf said.

Thorin never let go of my hand. We stayed close to the rocks as we ran.

"ORI NO!"

As Ori ran forward Thorin yanked him back.

"Get back!"

"This way! Quick!"

"Where are you leading us?" Thorin asked.

Gandalf did not answer and we had no choice but to keep running.

"Thorin…."

He looked up and his eyes widened. He dragged me behind a rock and the others followed. A warg and its rider were on the rock above us. Thorin looked at Kili and nodded.

"Thorin…."

He looked at me.

"He can do this on his own."

"We promised Dis that we…."

Before I could finish Kili jumped out and shot the orc. It fell to the ground with the warg. I took my knife to the orc's throat. However it made a lot of noise first. I heard one of the orcs shout and then they were rushing towards us.

"Silivrenniel!"

Thorin grabbed my hand and we ran off. At first we were following Gandalf. As we ran Thorin suddenly yanked me back. The orcs had found a way to surround us.

"There are more coming!" Kili shouted.

Thorin wrapped his arm around me.

"Kili! Shoot them!"

"Thorin there are too many!"

He looked at me and I gave him a look of fear and sorrow.

"We are surrounded!" shouted Fili.

Thorin narrowed his eyes and then drew his sword.

"HOLD YOUR GROUND!"

I nodded and drew my own sword.

"Where is Gandalf!?" Dori asked.

"He has abandoned us!" Dwalin said.

I rolled my eyes, for Dwalin had always been the one to doubt others.

"This way fools!"

Thorin's POV

I saw Gandalf and immediately pulled my wife in his direction.

"This way! All of you!" I shouted.

Silivrenniel looked at me.

"Do not let them hurt you!"

"I will not. I promise."

I kissed her and then she slid down into the tunnel.

"Hurry!"

"THORIN!"

As I turned a warg scratched my back. I hissed out in pain. I quickly killed the beast with my sword and ignored the stinging, burning pain in my back.

"KILI! RUN!" I shouted.

My youngest nephew turned and began to run towards me. After he jumped into the tunnel with his brother I jumped in after them.

"Oh Thorin!"

Silivrenniel was beside me in an instant. I smiled and held her in my arms.

"You are safe."

"With you protecting me…I will always be safe."

I smiled and then we heard a horn call.


	10. A Time to Rest

Chapter 10

A Time to Rest

"I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?" Dwalin shouted.

"Follow it of course!" Bofur said.

"I think that would be wise."

I looked at Gandalf. I stood and closed my eyes in pain.

"Thorin!"

I took her hand and smiled at her.

"I will be alright. I promise."

She narrowed her eyes.

"You also promised me you would not let those foul creatures hurt you! And look what happened."

"It is only a little scratch love. I will be perfectly fine. I am more concerned about you."

I put my hand on her womb and she smiled.

"We are perfectly fine. But we should catch up to the others."

I nodded and she helped me up. We followed the pathway down and down again. Finally it opened and my wife screamed.

Silivrenniel's POV

Gandalf had led us to Imladris. I stepped away and Thorin wrapped his arms around me.

"YOU FOOL!" he bellowed.

"The Valley of Imladris." he said.

"This was your plan all along! To have us seek refuge with our enemy!" Thorin accused.

"You have no enemies here Thorin Oakenshield….."

"YES HE DOES!"

Now all eyes were on me. I wanted to explain, but when I opened my mouth to speak…..I had no voice. Thorin out his arms around me.

"Years ago, an elf saved her life. Silivrenniel later found that he set things up so he could do just that. He hit her, hurt her. Threatened her family. There is a chance he may be here and I will NOT bring my beloved wife somewhere that she may be in danger!"

I hid my face in his shoulder and he tightened his hold on me.

"How else will you read that map?" Gandalf said.

Thorin sighed. I knew that this was important to him, and I knew he did not want me in danger. I looked at him.

"I will keep my face hidden. That way I will not be in danger and you can find a way to read the map."

He looked at me with concern, but I smiled a little and nodded.

"Very well. But if something goes wrong we are leaving! Even if we do not find a way to read the map, we will leave."

I nodded and I pulled my cloak over my shoulders and pulled the hood up. We began to walk down into the valley and I took Thorin's hand.

As we approached an elf came forward. I did not recognize him.

"Mithrandir."

"Ah Lindir!"

"~We had heard you crossed the river.~"

"I must speak with Lord Elrond." said Gandalf.

"My lord Elrond is not here."

"Not here? Where is he?"

Before Lindir could respond, a horn call rang through the air. Thorin pushed me behind him and shouted for the others to close ranks. My husband threw his cloak around me so that no part of me was visible. The elves surrounded us and I looked among their faces for the one I hoped I would not find. I sighed in relief when he was not among them. I squeezed Thorin's hand and pulled the cloak down a bit so he could see my smile. He smiled in relief and kissed my cheek.

"Gandalf!"

I looked over to Gandalf.

"Lord Elrond! Mellon nin!"

He bowed.

"~Where have you been?~"

"~We have been tracking a pack orcs that came up from the south. We slew a number near the hidden past.~"

I quickly translated Elrond's words to Thorin and he nodded.

"Strange for orcs to come so close to our borders. Something or someone has drawn them near."

"Ah, that may have been us." said the wizard.

Elrond looked at us and I sighed. I threw back my hood and stared him in the eye. His eyes widened and he gasped.

"It cannot be!"

Thorin was in front of me with his sword drawn in seconds. The my nephews and friends were in front of me. Balin had his hand on my arm.

"I mean her no harm! It has been years since we have seen one another!" He looked at me. "My dear Silivrenniel! You look radiant."

I smiled a little.

"Hannon le mellon nin."

He now looked at Thorin.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain."

"I do not believe we have met." said Thorin.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror, when he ruled under the mountain."

"Indeed. He made no mention of you." Thorin snarled.

I walked forward and put my hands on his shoulders.

"~Dinner is almost ready and is being served in the Hall of Fire.~" said Elrond.

"What does he say!? Does he offer us insult?!" Gloin accused.

"No Master Gloin he is offering you food!" said Gandalf.

I smiled and chuckled.

"Ah well, in that case lead on."

Thorin took my hand and we were shown to the Hall of Fire. I was famished.

Thorin's POV

I was happy that my wife was safe, that she was able to eat good food. Since she was with child now, she needed food, not just cram. Once we had gone to our room She walked to the balcony and smiled.

"I will not lie…..I have missed the Elven world."

I walked to her and took her hand.

"I will admit….it has its own certain beauty."

She laughed lightly. I smiled and lifted her into my arms. She laughed more and I chuckled. I looked over at the soft bed.

"Perhaps my love….we should take advantage of that soft luxurious bed over there."

She smiled and nodded. I pressed my lips to hers and carried her to the bed. I gently laid her down and moved to kiss her neck.

Silivrenniel's POV

I gasped as he sucked lightly at my neck. I tangled my fingers in his silky black hair and arched my neck so he had more room. I reached down and started to work at his belt buckle. The thing was always so damn complicated. When I finally succeeded in removing it, I reached down and cupped his erection. He growled and nipped at my neck. I smiled and started to untie his tunic. I tossed it to the floor and he pulled away and lifted my tunic up. I sat up so he could take it off and toss it aside. He slowly undid my breast bindings and then began to massage them. I moaned and he pushed me back. He kissed his way down my body.

"My beautiful, beautiful wife."

I smiled and then pushed him back so I straddled him. He smiled and ran his hand up my thighs to my hips.

"I should have seen this coming. When you were carrying Thorain and Thrin I never had my way. Thor will be no different I see."

I chuckled and leaned forward and kissed him. His tongue slid past my lips and began to dance with mine. He moaned and my nails raked his chest. I kissed down his chest and to his trousers. I looked up and smiled at him. I pulled them down and took him in my hand. He threw his head back and I pumped my hand along him.

"You know I hate it when you…..AH!"

I took him in my mouth and started to bob my head up and down. He tangled his hand in my hair and slowly moved his hips. I know he knew what I wanted. I hollowed out my cheeks and licked along the thick vein.

"Silivrenniel….."

He came and I swallowed reflexively. I moved up and guided him to my opening. I slowly slid down until he filled me completely. Both of us moaned loudly and he sat up and wrapped his arm around me. He looked into my eyes and then began to thrust up into me. He could do whatever he wanted, so long as I was on top. Normally I would not care. He brought my mouth to his and kissed me feverishly. He tore his mouth from mine and looked me in the eyes.

"I want to feel you come apart in my arms." He growled.

I moaned and he thrusted hard into me and I shattered. I moaned his name over and over again and he came seconds later. He fell back with me on top of him. I looked up at him and smiled. He put his hand on my cheek and then kissed my forehead.

"I love you Silivrenniel."

"I love you too Thorin."

"Sleep love. Nothing will harm us here. I promise."

I smiled and closed my eyes. He hummed to me and I fell fast asleep.


End file.
